


Cool

by Orochifuckyou



Category: Naruto
Genre: Coming Out, M/M, Trans Male Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-05
Updated: 2018-04-05
Packaged: 2019-04-18 18:50:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,917
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14219502
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Orochifuckyou/pseuds/Orochifuckyou
Summary: Shikamaru isn't ashamed of being trans, and he knows Naruto will accept him, but that doesn't make it any less troublesome to tell him.





	Cool

**Author's Note:**

> -so I wrote trans character, and I'm not trans, so I apologize if I misrepresent people. I did research, but if you have feedback I appreciate it  
> -there's plenty of talk about sexuality, but nothing explicit so I kept it teen

Shikamaru sighed and tangled his finger through his boyfriend’s hair as Naruto pushed his legs between Shikamaru’s thighs. Shikamaru groaned as Naruto’s thigh made contact with his crotch and felt a blush spread across his cheeks. Naruto seemed to take notice of that and rubbed against Shikamaru with renewed vigor. Grinning, he trailed his hand down Shikamaru’s side to pull at the waistband of his trousers.

“Shika,” Naruto groaned. “I really want to touch you.”

Shikamaru’s breath quickened at the idea, but he shook his head. Naruto looked disappointed for a moment, so Shikamaru quickly said, “It’s not that I don’t trust you… I’m just not ready.”

“I just feel bad because you know you always do this for me,” Naruto said. “I want you to have as much fun as I do.”

“Trust me, Naruto, this is plenty of fun,” Shikamaru said. “I like touching you, I really do. I’m just not ready for you to touch me that way.”

Naruto nodded, serious for a moment, then perked up and asked, “Do you want to make out again.” In answer, Shikamaru wrapped his arms around Naruto’s neck and pulled him downwards.

 

Shikamaru made it home in time for his curfew (barely.) He insisted that at seventeen years old a curfew was simply ridiculous, but his mother worried after him more and more now that she didn’t have his father to worry about. He called out, “I’m home,” then walked down the hall to his room where he set down his things before taking off his shirt and going to stand in front of the mirror. He traced over the white scars on his chest and frowned at himself in the mirror. If he took off his shirt, Naruto would probably ask if he got those scars on a mission, but if Shikamaru took off his pants that would be another matter entirely.

It wasn’t that he didn’t think his boyfriend would love and accept him after finding out Shikamaru was trans, it was just that not many people knew and Shikamaru liked it that way. Like most clan heirs, Shikamaru was mostly kept hidden after his birth, rarely being taken out of his parent’s house, and certainly not the Nara compound. Even after he grew a little older he preferred cloud watching to playing with other children, though he had to play with Ino and Choji since their dads were friends. 

As a result, when Shikamaru first started borrowing Choji’s old clothes, and then had collapsed on his mother’s lap crying because  _ he didn’t want to be a girl and his body felt wrong,  _ it had been easy enough for Yoshino and Shikaku to change his name, buy him new clothes, and introduce him to the Academy as their son. A few people looked at him in confusion and asked, “I thought the Naras had a little girl,” but Yoshino always laughed it off and said, “that’s what the healers told me, and it was certainly a surprise.”

Ino and Choji knew of course, as did their parents, and Shikaku had told Asuma when he learned he would be Shikamaru’s jonin-sensei. And the third had been the one to surreptitiously replace the birth certificate with a new one.

But Tsunade had been the one Shikamaru had to thank for the white lines on his chest. She had insisted on examining him after a particularly difficult mission, which Yoshino agreed to, knowing Shikamaru’s injuries were beyond the skill of the Nara clan’s medic. Tsunade hadn’t blinked an eye when Shikamaru undressed, not until she had seen he had been wrapping his chest with bandages.

After an hour long lecture about the risk he was taking with his ribs and lungs, Tsunade demanded he return to sports bras, and then had scheduled him for surgery as early as possible. After that, she had helped him move towards the body he wanted, and he began to grow more body hair and his voice dropped dramatically.He hadn’t wanted to change all of himself, however, but that had been before he had even thought of sex.

Sex hadn’t been interesting him, not until Naruto returned from his training with Jiraiya and had barreled his way into Shikamaru’s heart. Without really understanding why, Shikamaru found himself waking up sweaty and flushed after vivid dreams of blond hair, blue eyes and sun-kissed skin. He started to get used to that throbbing need between his legs, and learned how to satisfy himself, exploring what he liked and what he didn’t. And it had never been anybody but Naruto’s hands, mouth and cock he had imagined. 

And then after the fourth shinobi war ended, against all odds Shikamaru’s dreams had become reality. He had never thought Naruto would even think of him that way, and when Naruto had given him a rough confession from his hospital bed, Shikamaru had attributed the whole thing to pain medication, and ran out of the hospital. Luckily Naruto was not one to give up, so after leaving the hospital he tracked Shikamaru down, repeated his love confession, and the rest was history.

And now Shikamaru was happier than he thought he could be. Gone were the ideas of an ordinary life with an average wife and average kids. Now he had Naruto, and he definitely wanted to get naked under the sheets with him. Or naked on the couch, the floor, the grass--anything really. But that would involve telling Naruto what Shikamaru had only ever told people out of necessity, because it was his body and nobody else’s business.

Shikamaru knew Naruto would love him just the same, but Shikamaru was afraid how an offhand comment on Naruto’s part would have the potential to tear him down. Naruto was many things, but tactful was not one of them. Shikamaru flopped down on his bed and groaned. As much as he hated to admit it, after months of mental and physical masturbation, Shikamaru was ready to acknowledge he had a problem shogi and cloud-watching couldn’t fix. With a groan, he realized who’s help he needed, and he did not want to go there. Ino didn’t even know about his and Naruto’s relationship--nobody did, though Shikamaru was sure his mother at least suspected, and Teuchi had been eyeing him warily when they ate ramen together, as if deciding whether or not Shikamaru was suitable company for his favorite customer. 

Quietly so as not to wake his mother, Shikamaru opened the window and slipped out before making his way to the Yamanaka compound. He tossed a pebble at Ino’s window, and then another and another until his friend popped up in the window, looking too angry for Shikamaru’s comfort. All the same she opened the window and gestured for him to come inside. Scaling walls was no difficulty for a ninja, and soon he was seated on the floor of Ino’s bedroom.

“May I ask why you show up in a lady’s bedroom in the middle of the night?” Ino demanded.

Shikamaru considered pointing out that Ino was no lady, but decided he liked his face the way it was. And his mind for that matter. “Um…” he said, but couldn’t decide where to start. “I’ve been seeing someone.”

Ino’s eyes lit up. “Who? How long? Boy or girl? Do I know them? Is it Temari? I knew it!”

“Ino, slow down,” Shikamaru groaned. “It’s not Temari. I’m pretty sure I’m not into girls anyways. I didn’t really think I was into boys either, but he’s… special.”

“It’s not Choji is it?” Ino asked, narrowing her eyes.

“That would be as weird as dating you,” Shikamaru said with a snort. “He’s my brother.”

“Hmm, who else then…” Ino said thoughtfully, and then her jaw just about his the floor. “NARUTO!” 

Shikamaru winced at the sound, but he knew the Yamanaka household was long used to these sorts of outbursts. “Yeah,” he admitted. “Yeah it’s Naruto. Naruto is… well he’s my boyfriend I guess.”

“You have a boyfriend and you didn’t tell me,” Ino said, her voice dangerous. “When did this start exactly,  _ Shikamaru _ ?”

“Well, um, shortly after the war,” Shikamaru said with a shrug, and Ino saw red.

“THAT’S SIX MONTHS YOU BASTARD!” She shouted. When she had gained a semblance of control over herself, she said, “So if you’re coming to me now, after six months in the middle of the night, I take it you need help with something.”

“Yeah,” Shikamaru said, shifting around awkwardly. “I haven’t told him about--you know--my body. And we’re getting more physical, and even Naruto would notice that. I just don’t know how to tell him. I know he’ll be nice, I just don’t know if it will turn him off.”

“You don’t have to tell him until you’re ready,” Ino said. “But I think you should. If you keep everything to yourself you won’t give the people around you a chance to show that they love you.”

Shikamaru laid back and groaned. “This is all so troublesome.”

 

For the third time, Shikamaru walked into Naruto’s apartment, determined to tell Naruto about his gender identity, and then he saw the book lying on Naruto’s sofa. For Naruto to have a book was already cause for suspicion, but when he had a book about gender identity and sexuality, Shikamaru wondered if he needed to go and strangle Ino. “Where did you get this?” Shikamaru asked, picking up the book.

“Tsunade gave it to me,” Naruto said. “I told you Iruka sensei and Kakashi-sensei gave me all these books to read. Well Tsunade said to read this one too. She said I should learn how to understand all sort of people if I’m going to be Hokage.”

“Oh did she?” Shikamaru asked, suspecting Tsunade had ulterior motives. “What do you think about it?”

“I mean it’s a book,” Naruto said as if the word was cursed. “But as far as books go it’s pretty interesting. There are all sorts of different people out there and it’s made me think about things I’ve never even questioned before! I’ve definitely learned more from this than all those books about this or that Shinobi war.”

Naruto looked genuinely interested and excited, so Shikamaru said, “so you’ve read about how some people are transgender, right?”

“Yeah,” Naruto said. “I mean I’d heard about that before, but it was never something I really thought about until now. Like I'd never heard the word before, but I think I'm pansexual.”

“Naruto,” Shikamaru said. “I’m trans.”

Naruto looked at him for a few moments, then shrugged and said, “cool.”

“Cool?” Shikamaru asked. “That’s a pretty big piece of information and all I get is cool?”

“Was I supposed to say something else?” Naruto asked. “I don’t see why it makes much of a difference. I mean, you’re still Shikamaru.”

Shikamaru let himself smile just a little. “You know, you always manage to surprise me,” Shikamaru said. “I don’t get surprised often. I think that’s one of the things I really love about you.”

“I love everything about you,” Naruto said. “I don’t care what your body is like: I just want to make you happy and be with you.” Naruto frowned. “Should it change things?”

“No,” Shikamaru said. “Except… since I’ve been putting things off…” Shikamaru decided that it would be easier to just  _ show  _ Naruto, so he tugged of his shirt, and then pulled Naruto into a kiss. “Now I wouldn’t mind it if you touched me everywhere.”


End file.
